Digimon X Destiny
by Fyre100
Summary: The story of the XDestined. How will they fair against the evils that control the Digital. Will they fall or will they succeed. This chapter the first Chosen is called.


Digimon X Destiny By Fyre100 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. Please don't sue me; I'm allergic to lawyers.

**Prologue**

Whenever I think about how I got here I always come to the same damn conclusion. It's all Yggdrasil's fault. I know that I could blame the Royal Knights who sided with It but I don't. If I think about it more I just get confused. Who wouldn't though after 5 long years in the Digital World? I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Richard Graham, but if you know what's good for you you'll call me Rick.

888888888888

It all started when I was ten. I was surfing the Web at the time. I did it a lot. After all it was the only way I could avoid the old fuck (1,2) when he was drunk. The reason I could avoid that bastard while using the computer is because I installed several locks on the door to the computer room. All the locks on the door were being used, the asshole was drunk and I was left hoping that he didn't try to break down the door. I was on one of my favourite web sites when a pop-up window opened. Normally this wouldn't happen because the browser I used had an ad-block, so I read what it had to say. It asked if I wanted to accept my destiny and have the adventure of a lifetime by clicking the ad. I thought it would be some kind of on-line game, so I decided to check it out.

When I clicked on the ad the screen started to glow. Suddenly a beam shot out of the monitor and hit the desk. It formed into a strange device. It was rectangular, the main part was blue, it had a circle of four red buttons on it with a yellow X in the middle and above the buttons was a screen (3). While I was looking at it the screen on the small device started to glow. All I remember after that was seeing many different coloured lights flash by me.

888888888888

When I woke up there was a strange beetle shaped creature standing over me.

I decided that one of three things had happened. Either I was dreaming about this thing because the bastard had broken into the room and beat me into unconsciousness or that I had fallen asleep. The last possibility was that this was real. I chose that I had fallen asleep because I didn't want to accept the possibility of being hurt badly and I thought that the giant bug-thing in front of me couldn't have been real, how wrong I was.

"Are you alright, you've got quite a nasty bump on your head." The beetle asked in a nasally voice.

"If feeling like you're head has been smashed in is alright then yes." I replied sarcastically.

I suddenly got a better look at the thing. It was about 3 feet and was mostly blue, but it also had black muscles showing in some spots. The thing's mouth looked like it would open sideways instead of up and down. There were red markings on its hands, feet and chest. The thing had red spikes on its back and long blue horn on its forehead. It also wore a yellow scarf and had two large emerald eyes.

"Well then, we had best go see Yggdrasil." It replied unfazed. I realized that I was right, the bug's mouth opened sideways.

I jumped up. "Wait a minute" I exclaimed, "First, you need tell me what the fuck you are, then tell me why I should meet with this Yggdrasil."

"Very well. I am a Digital Monster or Digimon in layman's terms I'm made up of data. Also Yggdrasil is the Great Server, our ruler." 'The Digimon' answered.

"What the hell is the Digital World?"

"The Digital World is the home of all Digimon It is also made of data." Buggy (4) as I decided to call him told me.

"Alright Buggy, I hate to break it to you but you don't exist. After all there is no suck thing as giant talking bugs." I said.

"Great now I need to prove I exist." Buggy complained. "And my name isn't Buggy."

"Alright then Buggy what is your name?" I asked.

"It's Ko Kabuterimon (5) and you had best call me that."

"Sure thing Buggy, now how about putting your money where your mouth is and proving you exist?" I questioned.

"Fine" He snapped.

"Well how are you gonna do it?"

"Like this", Buggy's mouth twisted into what could be called a smirk with his mouth, he then raised his arm and swung it at me.

"**SCOOP SLASH**"

I was knocked back into a wall. "OW. What the hell was that for you fucking bastard." I demanded.

"I was only proving that I exist." He said smartly

"Then why did you hit me"?

"Three reasons. Number one you annoyed me, number two you're hurt. Since you can feel pain that proves that you aren't dreaming, and number three I felt like it." Buggy stated.

I sighed. "Fine. Now then can you tell me what this is?" I asked as I held out the device that came out of my computer.

The "Digimon" surprised me with its next comment. "I won't answer any more questions."

"What? Why?"

"Because you were supposed to have met Yggdrasil by now but because of your insistence that none of this is real we're incredibly late."

"What about this thing?" I asked again still holding it out.

"Please ask Yggdrasil about it. He will answer any other questions you have." Buggy answered

He started pushing me out of the room I was in. "Hey quit shov..." I cut myself off because of what I saw inside. This room was the chamber of the Great Server although I didn't know it then. Its roof was raised to at least twenty feet above me. It had an amazing stain glass roof. On all the walls there were paintings depicting strange creatures doing all kinds of things from fighting to farming. But the most impressive sight was in the centre of the room it was a single sphere of silver light that glowed so brightly that you could only look directly at it for a few seconds.

All of a sudden an incredibly lyrical voice sounded from the sphere. "Hello Chosen Richard Graham."

"Are you talking to me?" I questioned

"Yes." It answered.

"Please, just call me Rick then." I told the sphere.

"Very well" It replied

"Okay, so who are you"

"I am known as Yggdrasil."

"Alright then from what Buggy over there was telling me you'll answer my questions"

"I will." Yggdrasil answered.

"My name isn't Buggy." Buggy grumbled

"Alright then what is this?" I asked, ignoring Buggy and once again holding out the device.

"That is an X-digivice. It signifies that you are a member of the X-Destined." The sphere told me.

"What's the X-Destined?" I questioned, interested.

"The X-Destined are a group of six humans who have the power to make a Digimon partner digivolve and become stronger. They are destined to save this world from those who wish it harm." It explained.

"Okay where are the others?"

"They are too young to be of any help. The oldest among them is currently only five years old."

"Damn, they're all at least five years younger than me. That ain't good." I replied.

"No it isn't", Yggdrasil replied, "But it must be this way until they are mature enough to help my world."

"Alright then, could you tell me what you want me to do?" I asked.

"Yes, but I shall have to start from the beginning."

"It all began when the Digital World was created from the accumulated scrap data on the Internet." Yggdrasil began. "During this time I was created. Soon after my creation I decided to populate the Digital World with creations of my own, I called them Digital Monsters or Digimon. At first life was good, the Digimon would live peacefully with each other and I would maintain the Digital World and store data within myself. Of course the peaceful times ended. Digimon began to evolve past their current levels and grow in power. As they grew in power, they increasingly believed that they had no need of my maintaining of the Digital World. At first they were nothing more than minor annoyances, but as time passed they grew more and more dangerous. It was then that I noticed that the evolution of some of these Digimon sent off incredibly large amounts of garbage data that I downloaded while maintaining the world. It was then that I realized what a terrible threat this was. If I had all this extra data stored while trying to maintain the Digital World and stop this rebellion, I would crash and destroy all things digital. To solve this problem I created a virus designed to put a stop to all Digimon who generated too much garbage data using digivolution. I called it the X-virus."

"Wait a second", I said, "This virus is called the X-virus, you said I was an X-Destined is there a connection or is it just a coincidence?"

"There is a connection", Yggdrasil began, "your true title is Chosen, but some will call you X-Destined because of ability that you and your partner have to withstand the X-virus."

"So it's like a nickname." I said.

"Yes," Yggdrasil said. "But we are getting side tracked; let us get back to the point. Eventually certain Digimon evolved to a new form, in this form they were able to absorb the X-virus. By doing this they became incredibly powerful as well as immune to the virus. They were a new breed of Digimon that I called them X-Digimon. It was at that point that I sent out my personal guards The Royal Knights to find a way to eliminate the X-Digimon so I could focus on deleting the garbage data I have stored. It was the leader of the 'Knights' who found what we needed, the prophecy of the Chosen. After finding the prophecy we began to search your world for those mentioned in it. When we found you and the others we rejoiced because we believed the Digital World to be saved. When we realized how young you were we decided that we couldn't make you come save the world before growing and maturing, so we monitored all of you until we thought you were ready to begin your destiny. Eventually I noticed the treatment that you receive from your father. I then decided that you would be safer in the Digital World than in the real world and sent your X-digivice. (6)

"So I'm here because you don't want me to die," I asked.

"Correct" Yggdrasil said, "If you or any other members of the X-Destined died then it wouldn't matter if your partners fought or not, the Digital World would still be deleted."

"Who is my partner?" I asked eagerly.

"You are partnered to Ko Kabuterimon."

"What, why do I have to be partnered with Buggy?"

"Yggdrasil please, why can't you partnered someone else with this annoying human? All he does is swear and doubt my existence" Ko Kabuterimon complained.

"Silence", Yggdrasil yelled, "You two need to be partnered because Ko Kabuterimon is the only Digimon who can digivolve from the energy you give from your X-digivice. Understand?"

"Yes." Ko Kabuterimon and I replied.

"Good. Now then Rick I must know will you fight to save this world as an X-Destined?" The Server questioned.

"I will."

It was then that I sealed my fate.

888888888888

1: Rick's dad

2: Before you start whining about Rick's language, it's due to his less than stellar upbringing.

3: Imagine a re-coloured I-pod with four buttons instead of the circle-thingy (incredibly technical term.

4: Rick will call him "Buggy" throughout the story.

5: Ko Kabuterimon is written like this on Meg-Chan's so that's how I'm writing it.

6: More on Digital World history later.

888888888888

Author's notes

- The title for this story sucks but I can't think of anything else, if you think of something let me know and I'll give you credit for it

- This story is kind of like Digimon X Evolution with Digidestined but there will be many differences.

- I'm going to give this a T rating but it might go up or down depending on later chapters

- All reviews welcome

- I changed this from being an entire story to be written to a single chapter prologue for my story because I couldn't write the next scene. Eventually I'll write a companion to this story involving Rick and his adventures from being called to the Digital World to the end of his five years in Yggdrasil's service

- I could use a few pre-readers, so if you feel up to it just e-mail me with your address and I'll send you the next chapter

- I'll try to update in a month or so

See ya next time on Digimon X Destiny.


End file.
